


On This (Lucky) Day, I Thee Wed

by ElloPoppet



Series: Cross My Heart (Add it to the List) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Dancing, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fluff, JARVIS is a DJ, Lucky is a Ring Bearer, M/M, Speeches, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, these guys, they cry a lot, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet
Summary: Every moment from the day of their engagement until that moment had been nothing less than overwhelming. Clint hadn’t cared what kind of wedding they had; he would have been happy to bounce on down to the courthouse with Bucky, followed by beer and pizza. However, the team (read: Tony) wouldn’t hear of such a thing. In the end, Clint supposed, it would be worth it. Bucky had been talking about the colors, and the music, the flowers, and the food with increased giddiness over the last few weeks, and Clint would have sacrificed a limb to be able to give Bucky anything he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-chapter finale to this series, but the length got away from me so there will be one more chapter for the reception because why not.
> 
> This will most definitely be more enjoyable if read along with the rest of the series but can be read as a one-shot. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who said they wanted to read this, and for all of you lovely folks who have been so encouraging by leaving comments and kudos! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“I swear to god Nat, if you stab me with that thing we’re going to have words. Words, I say.”

Natasha didn’t bother to even glance up at Clint, instead remaining focused on pinning his vibrant purple boutonniere to his tuxedo jacket. A few seconds later she was finished and she shot Clint a pointed look because naturally, there had been no accidental (or purposeful) stabbing with the needle that held the flower in place.

“Aren’t Calla Lilies supposed to be for funerals?” she asked, smoothing Clint’s collar. 

“I think traditionally, but I liked these. They’re neat.”

Natasha closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, dropping her hands and stepping back from Clint to focus on herself in the full-length mirror instead. 

“I’m really, really glad that you two let Tony pay for a wedding planner because I can only imagine what kind of circus this would turn out to be had you not. Seriously, Clint? Neat?”

Clint screwed up his face, offended. “Excuse me, but this would have been awesome, even awesomer than it’s going to be, thank you. And shut up, Bucky liked them.” He raised his eyebrows at her when they made eye contact in the mirror. Natasha’s eyes softened. 

“Well, your intended finding them pleasing is a much better reason for the choice than you thinking they’re neat. You should have led with that.” Her voice was quiet, and Clint grinned.

“Aw, is my sister-from-another-mister getting emotional? Do I need to find you a tissue on this, the day of your best friend’s wedding?”

The glare that she shot him was nearly lethal. He held his hands up in defense. 

“I’m not Steve, Clint. Give me some credit,” she responded dryly, no doubt referencing the fact that Steve had cried for forever when Clint and Bucky had announced their engagement nearly a year prior. Clint had heard the phrase ‘burst into tears’ before, but it was the first time in his life that he actually saw it acted out in person. He could still recall Tony’s loud “WHOOP,” Thor somehow pulling a shitload of ale out of nowhere in celebration, and the party at the tower that was somehow whipped together in less than 6 hours time. 

Natasha had smiled and hugged both of them, and though Clint was hoping that maybe he could move her to cry when he asked her to stand as his best woman, she had only socked him in the shoulder and told him that she had assumed she was, already. 

Clint’s mind drifted as Natasha finished getting ready, hardly comprehending that the day was already there. Every moment from the day of their engagement until that moment had been nothing less than overwhelming. Clint hadn’t cared what kind of wedding they had; he would have been happy to bounce on down to the courthouse with Bucky, followed by beer and pizza. However, the team (read: Tony) wouldn’t hear of such a thing. In the end, Clint supposed, it would be worth it. Bucky had been talking excitedly about the colors, and the music, the flowers, and the food with increased giddiness over the last few weeks, and Clint would have sacrificed a limb to be able to give Bucky anything he wanted. 

“Well, you big dork, I think it’s about time. You ready?” Natasha nudged Clint out of his thoughts and suddenly, the icy feeling of nerves swooped low in his stomach. Regardless, he nodded and followed Natasha out of the locker room attached to the range, coming out into one of the two equipment rooms where Kate was simultaneously fussing over Lucky and the zipper of her dress. Clint could hear guests chattering on the other side of the door, comprised of the rest of the team, a number of SHIELD agents and higher-ups, a few random friends (Clint was relatively sure he could hear Wade yelling something at Foggy Nelson, which meant that Murdock was undoubtedly close by), and precisely one member of the press. 

Clint opened his mouth to make a snarky comment about Kate not knowing how to function in a dress when he heard JARVIS start the processional music. He clamped his jaws closed and bit down hard. Nervous, why was he so nervous?

Without pause, Natasha swung open the door and stepped out. Clint stepped up toward the threshold as he watched Natasha swoop her arm through Sam’s, Bucky’s chosen best man. Clint absently wondered if today was a day where Sam and Bucky felt like murdering each other, or if they had spent their morning cuddled up under a blanket together somewhere. It was hit or miss, with them, and Clint could not have been more grateful that Bucky had found it in himself to give and receive so much love from their little family. 

Sam and Natasha walked their way down the aisle created in the range, splitting off at the end where Bruce stood, looking cool and collected though Clint suspected he was otherwise. He had seemed overwhelmed, to say the least when Clint and Bucky had approached him to officiate until Bucky explained that he found Bruce’s presence and voice soothing. He was a good man, after all, that one. 

After the best man and woman made it to their designated spots, Clint watched the wedding planner gently push Sophie forward. It had taken them ages to hunt her down (bless high-security clearance) but when they had, her Mothers had been extremely gung-ho about letting her act as their flower girl. She looked absolutely adorable, grinning to all of the superheroes and scary agent men in the crowd as she nonchalantly dropped purple petals as she pleased. Natasha extended her hand once Sophie reached the end of the aisle, and Clint’s heart clenched pleasantly when Sophie took it and allowed Nat to pull her to her side. 

The clench in Clint’s heart grew into a vice grip when he glanced back to the spot directly in front of them, where Steve and Bucky were emerging from the other equipment room opposite of his. Bucky didn’t meet his eyes, Clint could tell that he was breathing and grounding himself and oh, how badly he just wanted to dart out and run a hand down Bucky’s back in comfort. Turned out that he didn’t have to, Steve using his free hand to reach over and cover Bucky’s own where it was looped through Steve’s arm. Bucky looked up and smiled at Steve, and they started to walk towards the front. The two of them looked ethereal to Clint, perfect super soldiers, and Clint pushed away that lingering voice of doubt in his head that was always there, whispering to him that Bucky should have ended up with Steve, that Steve was better, that-

“Uh oh, old man. None of that.” Kate stepped up to his side and elbowed him harshly in his rib. He yelped and shot her a dirty look. 

“What was that for?” Clint hissed, trying for false reluctance as he looped his arm through Kate’s extended elbow. 

“You think I can’t tell when you’re talking shit about yourself in your head? Please. Someone taught me to be more observant than that.” With that Kate looked up at him and smiled, and it seemed so _sincere_ and _grateful_ that Clint thought he might burst. He opened his mouth to say something, to say anything, maybe to tell Kate how proud he was of her, how much he loved her, how grateful he was to have a family again, but he didn’t have the chance because _oh, apparently this is it._

“C’mon Lucky-dog, time to go,” Kate urged, and Lucky trotted out ahead of them before Kate was leading Clint to the beginning of the aisle. Strapped to Lucky’s back via an adorable harness (it had a bow tie! Clint had never been more excited) were their rings, and as Kate walked Clint down the aisle towards his nearly-husband with Lucky trotting in front of them Clint knew that he had made the perfect decision the night he had rescued his pizza dog. 

Well, maybe, Clint thought as he and Kate nearly tripped over Lucky, who had decided the 40-foot walk was too much. Lucky plopped down and looked up at Clint, clearly wanting pets, and Clint laughed. 

“C’mon, Luck! You’re holding up the line, pup,” Bucky called from just ahead of them. Clint looked up and met Bucky’s eyes then, which was a Big Fucking Mistake because holy shit, Clint was supposed to mosey on up there and marry _that beautiful motherfucker?_

Bucky’s hair was gelled into a fashionable pompadour, looking soft and shiny in the overhead lights. He hadn’t shaved, a smattering of scruff visible on his jaw, his eyes made to look bigger and brighter with a touch of eyeliner and oh, jesus, was that purple eyeshadow? Fuck. Clint. 

A trim black suit hugged Bucky’s body wonderfully, the purple tie that matched Clint’s own a welcome splash of color. Bucky stood straight, Steve at his side, and he was smiling lazily at Clint and Lucky and all of Clint’s nerves evaporated in an instant. 

Luckily (ha!) Lucky listened to his second owner and stood up, trotting towards Bucky as though put upon. Clint took those last few steps with Kate and then there they were, Clint standing facing Bucky, Lucky laying on the floor between their feet, Bruce standing sturdily on their other side. Kate pecked Clint on his cheek and released him. Clint watched Steve do the same to Bucky and then surprisingly, Steve stepped forward and engulfed Clint in the warmest, most gigantic hug Clint had ever experienced. 

“Thank you,” Steve whispered into Clint’s hair, and Clint was pretty sure that Steve was already crying and Jesus Christ what was Clint’s life.

Steve stepped aside and took his seat between Kate and Tony in the front row, and Clint couldn’t help but grin like a loon at the sight of Tony weaving his fingers through Steve’s instantly, Kate and America leaning into each other right beside them. Clint’s attention snapped forward when he felt Bucky’s cool, vibranium-plated violet prosthetic reach out for his own left hand. He took it and squeezed, meeting Bucky’s playful gaze, and his smile turned into something softer. 

“Gorgeous” Bucky mouthed to him silently, and Clint blushed. 

“Ladies, gentleman, agents, heroes, off-planet visitors, mercenaries, lawyers, and Fury,” Bruce started, pausing for the chuckles that ran through the crowd, “we are all gathered here today to witness the joining of Clinton Francis Barton and James Buchanan Barnes in marriage. Now, when Clint and Bucky asked me to officiate for them, I admit that I panicked a little. Not enough for a Code Green, mind you, but doing this comes along with a fair amount of pressure. What do you say about two people who are so good, both together and on their own, finding love in one another?”

“Keeping in mind that I was asked, and I quote, to “keep it short, sweet and dirty, Bruce,” I’ll do just that, though I predict that my construal of the word ‘dirty’ is likely going to be different than Clint’s. When I think of dirty, my mind goes to the dirt, mud, sweat, tears, blood, and smoke that these two men have been dealing with for their entire lives. Being in this line of work, having the history that these two have, it isn’t a walk in the park. It’s brutal and painful, and yes, dirty. And yet somehow, these two stand before the rest of us, cracked but whole, strong yet gentle. They have moved through the muck and have wound up here, as heroes, and saviors, terrible senses of humor pushed aside.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s a truly peaceful, wonderful thing, seeing these two together. They love each other simply, they support each other honestly, and they provide a beacon of hope for the rest of us. I’m honored to know them and call them my family.” With that, Bruce reached out and put a hand on each of their shoulders, and it was all Clint can do to breathe through the sweet ache in his throat. 

“Now, skipping over traditional wedding vows or religious passages, these two have decided to share their own vows with one another. I’ll let them hash out who gets to go first, because I’m not getting in the middle of that.” Laughter in the audience permeated through Clint’s brain and he startled, opening his mouth without pause. 

“I’ll do the thing before I get so nervous and throw up all over your really nice shoes,” Clint said quickly, and there was laughter and a few groans, but all Clint could hear was Bucky’s snort. It urged him to continue.

“I most definitely didn’t work out what I was going to say beforehand, surprise! Not that I didn’t try, but it didn’t feel right, sitting down and trying to write out what I wanted to say. I always do better talking to you, in the moment, right? So.”

“Bucky. Beautiful, amazing Bucky. You’ve been called a lot of things. James, Bucky, Barnes, Winter Soldier, White Wolf, Asshole, Punk, Jerk, Babe. Well, you get it.” Bucky nodded, biting back his grin. Clint continued. “Life is nucking futz. The whole reason we’re here right now is actually because of that specimen over there, yeah, I’m pointing at you, Steve. He was worried about you and instead of hiding under a rock like I would have, you buckled down and decided to try, and you decided to try with me. I know you’ve tried to explain it a thousand times and trust me, I get it on some level, but then I think jesus. This guy chose and trusted _me_. And you know, the whole thing wouldn’t have worked if I didn’t trust you back, and I do, Bucky. I really do.” Clint cleared his throat, determined not to cry. He wouldn’t cry in front of Nick Fury. Would. Not. Do. It.

“Anyway. I could stand up here and talk about how hilarious you are, and sexy, and kind, and screwed up, but everyone in this room already knows all of that. So I’ll stick to saying that trust comes real hard, for me, but when it came to you, I just knew that I’d be alright in your capable hands.” Clint winked at that, overdramatic, and Bucky burst, the laughter spilling out. Clint’s eyes filled then, because fuck. 

“I really love you, Bucky. Like...maximum drive, all in, balls to the wall, you’re it for me. I was so nervous before walking up here, but now? This? This is a breeze, marrying you. So I’m with you, until I’m dust in the wind, babe.” 

From the crowd, Clint heard Kate croon “Aw, Hawkeye,” and it made him smile, Bucky smiling back as he squeezed Clint’s hand. 

“Buck?” Bruce prompted after a moment, and Bucky stood straighter, as though for military inspection, before looking Clint dead in the eye. 

“Clint, I...ah,” Bucky made a small, hurt sound, his eyes already wet. Clint rubbed his thumb back and forth over Bucky’s smoothly until Bucky cleared his throat to continue. “I wish my Ma was here,” Bucky choked out, and Clint was done for, tears hot and stinging. 

“She woulda really loved you, maybe as much as I do. She was a good woman, and all she wanted for us kids was for us to be happy and lead fuller lives than she was able to do. I had moments of memory and clarity when I was out of cryo and sometimes I would remember her sayin’ ‘do better and love better than me, and I’ll know that I did right by you.’” If she could see me here with you, she’d be a happy woman and she’d know that she did a helluva job. Because I’ve lived a long life, my sweetheart, with a few bright spots and a lot of dark ones, but I found happiness when I found you. Happiness and,” Bucky paused, searching intently for the right word.

“Forgiveness. You’ve shown me how to find forgiveness and without that, my life would be just as bad as it was for all those years. And for that, I’ll never be able to thank you, but what I can do is love you, and I love you something fierce, darlin’, and I’ll be right with you dancin’ in the wind because it’s you and me, now. Always.”

Clint would bet that there weren’t any dry eyes in the house, and when he heard a choked sob he looked back to see Tony comforting Steve, who was red-faced and bawling in spite of the large smile that split his face. Aw. 

Bruce leaned down then and pet Lucky, who was drifting in and out of sleep, before pulling the rings out of their carrier. He handed Bucky Clint’s slate gray tungsten band, and Clint picked up Bucky’s magnetic-plated vibranium match, the impossible lightness throwing him off. Tony had done a wonderful job crafting the ring that would magnetize to both of Bucky’s prosthetics.

“Repeat after me, Clint. With this ring, I take you James-”

“With this ring, I take you James-”

“-to be my lawfully wedded husband-”

“-to be my lawfully wedded, super hot super soldier husband-”

“-in sickness, health, cuts, bruises, and black eyes-”

“-in everything Bruce just said because he’s a smart ass-”

“-as long as we both shall live.”

“-as long as we both shall live.”

Clint slid the ring onto Bucky’s finger, in awe at its ability to expand as he did so, until he felt it seemingly _click_ into place. Bucky followed suit, repeating after Bruce, and when Clint felt the weight of the ring settle on his left hand he let out a sigh, content, warm and soft. 

“To all in attendance, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York and I’m pretty sure the world of Asgard if Thor was telling the truth earlier, I would like to be the first to introduce you to Misters Clint and James Barton-Barnes. Gentlemen, you may kiss your husband.”

Even though Clint was wearing his aids, and he knew in some part of his mind that all of their loved ones looking on were hooting, hollering and crying a few feet away, he heard nothing but the pounding of his heart when he kissed Bucky as his husband for the first time. 

Aw, husband, _yes_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest! I did it in snippets, and honestly at one point made myself laugh so hard that I was crying in the middle of a public space. These ridiculous men, I swear. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for all of the lovely feedback and encouragement!

Clint’s face _ached_ from smiling by the time the reception was in full swing. He sat beside Bucky at the front of the room and ignored his food in favor of simply watching their guests eat, drink and laugh. It was a true celebration, one that Clint felt down to his bones, and the fact that they were celebrating him and Bucky, well. Clint had never imagined being able to deserve this. 

He was feeling maudlin and sickly joyful at the same time. He had no doubt that it had something to do with the speeches that Kate, Steve, Nat, and Sam had given prior to the start of their meal. Kate had been hilarious, Steve had managed to choke back the tears as he had regaled them with stories from before the war, Nat had thrown as many loving insults towards Clint as possible and had finished by delivering a few lines in Russian which had made Bucky laugh and look a bit scared at the same time. It had been Sam’s speech that kept reverberating in Clint’s head, fifteen minutes later. 

“The first time that I stood in the same place as these two, there was some seriously intense shit going down. We were planning for something, something big and awful and ugly, and when I looked up I could see Clint staring at something that definitely wasn’t what the rest of us were staring at. When I figured out that he was staring at Bucky, I remember thinking ‘oh, no.’ A few minutes later when I saw Bucky trying to be sneaky and looking at Clint out of the corner of his eye, I was thinking ‘oh, hell. This is gonna be fun.’ And it has been. It has been a true joy and pleasure watching these two come together, learn how to be somewhat functional and healthy people, and bring each other up. Even though I can only stand Bucky about 10% of the time, it makes me happy to see him happy, and Clint, you make the guy happy. Thinking back to that first day, in the middle of all of our ridiculous shit, it was almost like fate, seeing you two give eyes to each other, if you believe in that sort of thing. Seeing you two lovebirds certainly makes me a bit more of a believer. I wish you all the luck, even though I really don’t think you need it. Hear, hear!”

Clint had never wanted to believe in fate. That would have meant that fate brought his Ma and Pa together, that fate had bruised and deafened him, killed his parents, swayed his brother, brought him to Loki, or maybe vice versa. Fate had brought Tasha up in the Red Room, something Clint had always loathed to his core. Fate had turned Pietro into a shield and led to a moment where Steve had almost killed the man he most certainly loved. It had destroyed Bucky over and over again, covered his innocent hands in blood and viscera. Clint didn’t want fate to be real.

But if it was? Clint supposed that it had also brought him to be sitting in front of all of these people, people who loved (or at the very least, tolerated) him. It had brought him to Bucky, to this life beside this beautiful and completely wonderful, sarcastic man.

Maybe fate knew what it was doing, all along. 

“Your food is gonna get cold, zolatka,” Bucky said lowly, in between bites of his own dinner. “Are you not enjoying it?”

Clint leaned over and pressed his lips to Bucky’s, the latter going along quickly though obviously surprised. Clint could taste champaign and something else savory when his tongue brushed Bucky’s, and he sighed before leaning back. 

“Christ, I really love you, ya know that?” Clint asked, trying as hard as he could to ignore the catcalls and whistles from their guests. Bucky responded with a smirk and a wink. 

“I should hope, so, darling husband.”

*

When it was time to cut the cake, Clint could tell that Bucky was nervous. JARVIS was doing a wonderful job acting as the DJ for the event, and everybody’s attention was on them as they picked up the knife together. 

“Don’t you dare smash this into my face, Barton,” Bucky joked as they made the first cut. 

“Who is this ‘Barton’ you speak of, dear husband? There are only Barton-Barnes’ from where I’m standing,” Clint shot back, as together they cut a piece away from the body of the cake and awkwardly transferred it onto a plate. “But I won’t, I guess. Don’t want to smear your makeup, buttercup.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and handed Clint a fork, which he used to break away a small piece of the cake. Clint held it out towards Bucky, who leaned forward and took it into his mouth. 

“Oh, damn,” Bucky said, licking his lips. “That is delicious. Here.”

How Bucky had managed to snatch a handful of the cake from the plate without Clint noticing, he would never know. Why Clint hadn’t expected Bucky to be his natural asshole self, he also would never know. All he knew was that moments after Bucky smashed a handful of cake and frosting into his face, was that Bucky had been right. 

It was delicious, just not nearly as much as Bucky’s delighted laughter. 

*

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression_

“You were right, babe. This is pretty fitting, listening to it from your perspective. You are pretty quiet and I do my best to make impressions.”

Bucky snorted into Clint’s throat, his head settled softly on Clint’s shoulder as they swayed with each other doing their damndest to ignore the fact that everybody was taking pictures of them as they danced. 

“It’s a pretty song, dick. And yeah, that part seemed especially true,” Bucky smiled. Clint felt it against his skin. 

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide 

Clint squeezed Bucky to his chest tightly and leaned his head to the side in order to whisper into Bucky’s ear. 

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Bucky said begrudgingly. Clint chuckled, leaned back, and yelled. 

“Hit it, JARVIS!”

In a fraction of a second, the soft acoustics of their wedding song abruptly ended, replaced with an upbeat rhythm of MC Hammer’s voice repeating “U Can’t Touch This.” Clint and Bucky sprung apart from one another, straightened out for a beat, and then simultaneously started dancing frantically to the song. 

_My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord_  
Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
That's good when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch 

Clint watched Bucky as he danced, snorting with laughter at the sight of the hundred-year-old super soldier truly breaking it down. They had spent hours, days, _weeks_ practicing this in the living room of their shared apartment, and oh fuck was it worth the reaction of their friends. Clint could see Tony crying with laughter, leaning on Steve, whose shoulders were shaking. Even Natasha was laughing, and was that a grin on Nick’s face?

Through the sweat that had started to dribble from his forehead, Clint made sure to locate Thor, who he and Bucky both pointed at with every utterance of the word ‘Hammer’ in the song, and Thor finally got with the program and lifted Mjolnir every time, causing cheers and yelling all around them. 

“What are you waiting for? Get your asses out here!” Bucky yelled, motioning to the crowd. They followed his direction and flooded the dance floor, and Clint had never had so much fun in his entire life. 

*

“Can you believe Steve and Tony both caught the boutonnieres? What are the odds of that?” Clint asked through his giggles as he clasped his hands around Bucky’s neck, truly enjoying being carried bridal-style over the threshold into their apartment. 

Bucky laughed loudly. “Clint, we’re expert marksmen. Tell me honestly that you didn’t aim that damn flower directly at Tony.” Bucky dropped his hands from beneath Clint, who managed to land on both feet perfectly, tipsy as he was. 

“Who, me? Like I could make a perfect shot throwing something behind my back, blindly, backward, above my head,” Clint joked as he kicked his shoes off, Bucky doing the same. Bucky shook his head and rolled his eyes.

They undressed together, jackets, vests, ties, dress shirts, belts, pants and socks littering the floor and making a path from their entryway to their bedroom. Clint fell face-first onto their bed as Bucky drew the blinds; the beginnings of sunlight had started to peek over the horizon. Bucky slipped into bed beside Clint and pulled his husband towards him until Clint’s head rested on his chest. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, only the sounds of their breath filling the air until Bucky broke the silence with a huff of laughter. 

“I still can’t believe you had someone following me around with frappuccino refills all damn night. I would ask how you managed that, but I think I like the mystery.” Bucky dropped a kiss to the top of Clint’s head. “You’re already the best husband.”

Clint poked Bucky’s side. “You are.” Clint skimmed his hand over Bucky’s bare stomach, lightly brushing his abs with his fingers. “Aren’t we supposed to have crazy newlywed sex now?”

Bucky sighed and ran his hand down Clint’s spine. “Supposed to? Maybe. Even though I don’t know how people have the energy to do that. Even I’m beat.”

Clint smiled and kissed Bucky’s collar bone. “Thank God. I’m exhausted. Cuddles, sleep, crazy sexcapades when we wake up sometime after noon?”

Bucky, Clint’s breathtaking husband, pulled Clint closer and whispered into the sleepy silence of their bedroom. 

“Anything, sweetheart, as long as you keep touchin’ me.”


End file.
